


The Gotham Hedonist Society

by Jediqueer



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Bondage, Enemies to Lovers, F/F, Smut, Trans Female Character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-10-29 10:27:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20795147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jediqueer/pseuds/Jediqueer
Summary: Batgirl has been tracking down Catwoman for weeks with little success.Catwoman has been growing curious about her diligent (and cute) pursuer.Batgirl walks into a deeply embarrassing Trap.





	1. The Ellis Heights Hotel

**Author's Note:**

> (Inspired by the events depicted in Batman:Confidential issue 18, with a significantly smuttier spin on things!)

* * *

  
It was another cold night in Gotham. The sky was painted a deep reddish purple and the wind was picking up something fierce. Gotham had a tendency to get chilly, but standing atop one of the Diamond District's colossal Skyscrapers was awful. But this was the best vantage point, and Batgirl was willing to suffer a little to finally catch her quarry in the act. This would be the night she finally grabbed Catwoman.  
  
She had only been at this whole vigilante thing for about a year - she'd only been officially working with Batman for a month, and she needed to prove herself. Batman typically didn't like her or Robin going after the heavy hitters alone, but he was even more protective of her. He didn't trust her not to screw up yet, so... she had to do something to prove that she was every bit as capable as him - or at the very least, significantly more capable than Robin. And what better way to prove her worth than to go after someone Batman had never actually managed to catch? Over the course of his three year Career Batman had seen and beaten a surge in 'super-criminals', and had never failed to bring each and every one of them to justice. All with the Exception of Selina Kyle, AKA: Catwoman. Barbara had done a lot - Selina's was a 'rags to riches' success story. She had been an Orphan in the Gotham Narrows who had gotten into Gotham University on a Gymnastic's Scholarship. She had a degree in fine art and art history, and currently acted as a dealer and intermediary for some of the city's biggest galleries. She had made a modest fortune and, while she'd never gotten to Bruce Wayne levels of Rich and Famous, her name would come up in the papers every so often, she'd appear in the back of a photograph here and there. She was doing well and seemed altogether innocuous... but most didn't know the full story. See... in spite of her genuine talent, no one had wanted to hire her at first. Gotham's elite were notoriously classist and wanted nothing to do with an 'upstart' like her. It had left her right back where she'd started, in spite of all her hard work. So she had taken matters into her own hands. This was around the time Batman had gotten media attention and so she'd 'borrowed' the idea, creating the Catwoman persona to rob from the same galleries that rejected her, sell their art through various fences, and then launder the money through her legitimate dealership business. The very same Gothamites she'd been stealing from saw her suddenly making money and began employing her to deal their artwork for her. Honestly, Barbara was impressed and wasn't entirely sure if she could really call Selina a 'Villain', but the fact Batman hadn't managed to bring her in was an opportunity to prove herself that she couldn't pass up. She had been trailing her for weeks, trying to catch her in the act as Catwoman... but she'd come up short every time. The worst part were the little notes she left behind, patronising little reminders that Catwoman was totally onto her and had no intention of getting caught. That had given her the inspiration she needed to get mad enough to come at this problem more creatively. If she couldn't catch Catwoman... perhaps she could catch Selina Kyle?  
  
That was what had lead her to be perched on a rooftop in the freezing wind in the middle of the night. Selina made infrequent trips to "The Ellis Heights Hotel". This had been a discovery she'd made partly through luck - and partly through the ridiculous amount of attention she was giving Ms Kyle of late. It wouldn't be noteworthy if not for the place specifically. Ellis Heights was notorious. It was supposedly a spot where Gotham's Elite could visit to experience the sort of seediness that perforated the rest of the city without having to get their hands dirty. Members of nearly every influential family in Gotham had been known to visit - including the heads of the Falcone, Maroni and Kean Crime Syndicates. Ellis Heights was neutral ground where deals could be made, alliances secured... and anything could be bought or sold. There were even rumours of Secret Societies and Salacious Clubs having their meetings at the Hotel... but that didn't seem like it would be relevant to this case. She had discovered that Ms Kyle had visited the Hotel a few times through an old rag of a tabloid that was simply reporting to speculate on all the things a beautiful rich woman might get up to in a place like that, and when she'd tugged on the thread herself she had found Selina's visits were made shortly after successful heists more often than not. This _had _to be where she was arranging to sell her contraband - and she was going to catch her in the act. At the start of this week Selina had stolen a Jade Lynx statue from the Gotham Galleria right out from under Barbara's nose, and with a little digging she'd learned that Selina had planned to attend a gathering in the Ellis Heights Hotel. on the penthouse floor. She'd even learned the assumed identity she'd be using. _"Felice." _ Now all she had to do was wait a little while longer, but as if on cue - she spotted Selina Kyle. She was wearing a stylish, dark coat and a wide brimmed hat tipped down, obscuring her face somewhat - but it was her. It was definitely her. Things had finally come together, and now it was time to make her move.  
  
Batgirl dove from the building she was standing on and extended her arms. Her gloves sent a light shock through her cloak, turning the material rigid and bringing her into a glide. It was only a short distance but she felt her stomach drop all the same - she was dizzyingly high up. The next part was worse, however - another shock made the cape relax and she dropped like a stone, quickly grabbing the grapple from her belt and shooting it at the Hotel's roof, swinging upward until she landed perched on a ledge outside of one of the penthouses windows. She tried very hard not to look down. The dropping was inevitable - slowing down from a glide wasn't particularly feasible, especially with such fast wind, so she had to switch to the grapple to avoid smacking into a wall - but the drop always made her feel like her heart was trying to jump out of her mouth. She sidled along the ledge until coming to a window and... hmm. It was two-way glass, mirrored on this side. She pressed her face closer, cupping a hand against the glass to shut off external light from her side - and saw that thick, velvety curtains were drawn on the other side. Huh. Someone really didn't want anyone seeing in from the outside... and seemed to be very dedicated to preserving their privacy despite the building being the highest around for a good few blocks. She would have to get inside. She dropped a floor, tried not to think about how easy it would have been for her to slip, and climbed around the outside of the building. She peeked inside periodically, just normal rooms on this level with not much of note going on, until she found the stairwell and managed to jimmy the window open. She climbed inside and darted quickly up the stairs, sneaking through the door and finding herself in a small, empty corridor. There were elevator doors along the walls, but opposite the stairwell was a slightly grander set of gilded double doors with a plaque marking them as the penthouse. She quickly made her way over to them, trying to peek through the keyhole but finding only another small room on the other side. It seemed to be empty. She opened the doors and stepped inside. "Hello Ma'am!" she heard, jumping with a start. She spun on her heels toward the source of the noise, hands under her cape going for her belt, but she saw only a skinny gentleman in a Tuxedo smiling pleasantly at her. His smile faltered for just a moment, a look of confusion on his face instead. "Oh... costume nights are Sundays, dear."  
"Costume Nights?" Barbara asked, quirking a brow. The man cocked his head a little.  
"Madam, are you... perhaps lost? I don't know if there are any other events in the Hotel tonight..." he mused. Barbara really, really didn't want him to call security.  
"Nonono, I'm uh... new here, sorry. I'm just supposed to be meeting someone here? Felice?" she said, quickly. The man's face lit up.  
"Ah yes, Felice! She mentioned that she was going to bring someone new tonight when she came in, and now that I think of it she did mention you might be in costume. You must be Kitten!" he said, without a shred of irony. Barbara repressed the irritation welling up inside her. It was official. She _hated_ Catwoman.  
"Yup. That's me. Kitten." she said, trying not to grit her teeth.   
"Alright, well I'm sure she explained the rules to you. Just about anything goes, but naturally respect the consent of others - if you find someone behaving in an untoward way please alert security, and leave all preconceptions, prejudices or judgement at the door. Now, if you'd just like to take your clothes off-"  
"If I'd just like to _what_?!" Barbara interrupted. What the hell sort of place was this?   
"Take your clothes off! You can keep the mask - we do value anonymity at the Gotham Hedonist Society, of course." The man said, pleasant smile still over his face. Barbara felt her blood run ice cold. She couldn't fucking believe it. All that work, all that effort, and all it had amounted to was discovering that Selina Kyle was an exhibitionist. She was back at square one and she'd let Catwoman humiliate her all over again.  
"Actually, I think -" she stopped. A horrible realization hit her. There was no reason this couldn't still be a place for her to set up sales. In fact, it made sense that she would do it a place like this. Anonymity even from her clients, and the 'ick' factor that was meant to deter people from prying. This was a dare. And it was clearly one Selina expected her to run away from. She was absolutely furious... because she was going to have to go in there and check, anyway. "...I think that I'm going to like it here?" she said, trying very hard to sound genuine. She'd have to give up her armour and gadgets for this little excursion, but so would Catwoman. She really, really hoped that Robin never found out about this. She wasn't entirely sure she felt comfortable 'coming out' to Catwoman like this... but at the very least the attendant's spiel seemed like this was a place for _progressive _perverts. She shuddered. "So is there a changing room, or..."  
"Honey, I've worked here for a while. There's nothing you've got that I haven't seen at least a dozen of." he said, casually, setting a large velvet bag on the counter in front of him. Barbara resisted the urge to pinch the bridge of her nose... and just decided to get it over with. She pulled off her gloves, belt and boots, detaching her cape from her cowl. Her face felt hot and she knew she was blushing- but she soldiered on, sliding a finger and thumb under the neck of her cowl to pull the zipper on her bodysuit down to just below her bellybutton. She shuffled ungracefully out of the suit, pulling it off of her body and dropping it around her ankles, stepping out of it. She really, really wished she had worn something... less, well... ugly under her costume. The black sports-bra and the decidedly unimpressive granny-panties were a bad look, but she hadn't exactly expected to be seen like this today. "So do I have to take... everything off or..." she said, sheepishly. The man gave her a look.   
"Listen, I'm not the judgmental type - but do you really want to be seen in _that_ outfit?" he replied. It was an irritatingly fair point. Barbara decided to just get it over with, quickly pulling off the bra and pushing down her panties, scooping up her clothes and dumping them in the bag. All in all... she didn't have much reason to be embarrassed. She was athletic, but still rather shapely. Her muscles were softly defined and aside from a few small scars here and there, her skin was soft and smooth. Her bust was rather small and perky, and her nipples were puffy and pink - but her main source of shyness were the cock and balls rather noticeably sitting at her groin. Her cheeks were as red as her hair and her mask was only barely covering her blush, and the attendant seemed to notice her... shyness. "Hey. You are very cute. And you have as much right to be here and enjoy yourself as anyone else. We have a few other Trans members, you know. Now you go in there, and you have yourself a good time, okay?" He said in a way that was... weirdly reassuring, given the absurdity of this situation and the real purpose of her attendance. Well... that was something, she supposed. Who would have thought a society of rich, likely criminal perverts would be progressive?  
"...Yeah. Yeah! Okay! I can do this!" She said, proudly striding over to the doors, swinging them open and striding inside.  
"You go, Bat Kitten!" was the last thing she heard from the Attendant - and it took all her willpower not to audibly groan with frustration.


	2. Surprisingly Progressive Perverts

Batgirl was immediately assailed by a wall of sights, sounds and... smells, that she had never come across on such a scale before. She was honestly frozen in place for a moment. It was hard to get a sense of size from the outside of the building, but she found herself in what seemed like a massive ballroom or hall of some sort. It was a comfortable space, laden with tables of food, plush couches, pillows absolutely everywhere, more than a few beds, and a large indoor fountain in the centre of the room. It was also full of people who were completely naked, save for their masks of varying sizes and type, in various states of lovemaking. There were 'toys' and equipment set up throughout the room being used by it's various members, but honestly the most surprising thing was how many people were just standing around the edges of the room talking, eating or drinking as though it were perfectly normal that everyone was buck-ass nude and someone was getting absolutely railed four feet from them. Batgirl could feel her cheeks getting hot under the mask and tried to focus, looking up - trying to ignore the slight increase of pressure between her legs and striding into the ballroom. She just had to find Selina. That was the goal here. Finding Selina. She heard a few mentions of the word "Batgirl" when she walked into the crowd of people eating and drinking and tried really hard not to listen in on what was being said about her... though she did catch the word "Adorable" a lot. She would have preferred "Badass" or "Wonder-Woman-esque"... but 'Adorable' did still make her feel that hot, quietly happy sensation in spite of herself. She stopped at a table with a chocolate fountain, resisted the urge to take a snack break to get through these shenanigans, and took a moment to look around. There was... this was a very busy landscape with a lot going on, but she eventually noticed a dark-haired woman in a vaguely cat-themed mask at the opposite end of the room. The woman seemed to notice her back, blowing a kiss her way. Batgirl's cheeks felt hot, and she knew she was blushing. Her face contorted into an angry, slightly pouty glare - which the maybe-Catwoman laughed at. Barbara began to quickly make her way across the ballroom before she realised something about how this whole party was structured. The edges were for relaxing, chatting, etcetera. If you were standing by the edges, that was the signal that you were taking a break, watching, or otherwise not agreeing to do anything physical with anyone else. The center of the room, however...  
  
Batgirl suddenly found a small group of people getting up and moving close to her. She felt skin against her own and hands on her body... more than just hands, actually. "Hey there, cute mask-" "Is this your first time here?" "You are just the most adorable thing-" "Handcuff me, Batgirl!" She squirmed a little, trying very hard not to give into the attention she was getting. The comments were being poured on and she could feel men and women getting close, pressing to her body and holding her, gently.  
"N-no, look, I-I'm really flattered but I'm not... the handcuffing type-" Barbara stammered, offering sheepish smiles to the people around her. She felt slender fingers touch her Jawline and tilt her head. With a little surprise, she allowed herself to look - and suddenly found a woman pressing her lips to her mouth. "M-mmh..!" she squeaked, eyes widening. God, this... this was really, really good, but she had to stay focused. She was a professional. She was not here to have fun. And then she felt a set of soft, delicate fingers wrap around her cock and all bets were off. The woman held her in a close, adoring kiss while hands from strangers squeezed and touched at every bit of her. The hand enveloping her shaft was joined by another lightly caressing her balls. More ran over her thighs, her ass, her back. Fingers pinched at her nipples and she moaned, wriggling because she couldn't physically stop herself. She thought about breaking free, all things considered it seemed like if she really wanted to they'd let her go, but... Maybe this had been Selina's plan all along? Distract her with a bunch of very friendly perverts. The kiss broke, and Batgirl let out a soft little moan, finally getting a look at the woman who'd just embraced her. She had soft, gorgeous lips covered in a dark red lipstick, utterly gorgeous cheekbones and sharp features, short, black hair... and big, green eyes. She was also sporting a look so smug that it physically hurt her. Batgirl gasped, suddenly lucid enough to be annoyed. "You-mm!" she yelped, cut off from exclaiming when her lips were taken for another deep kiss. She then realised that the hand currently stroking her cock also belonged to Selina Kyle. The kiss broke, and the woman leaned over to her ear.  
"Well done, Kitten. I didn't think you'd follow me in here. Now... if you stay the night, and do exactly as I say... when the festivities are done, we can have a nice little chat and clear some things up. I bet you've been wondering why Batman's never brought me in, hmm?" she whispered. Her voice was soft and low, naturally rather deep but... sultry. She sounded like a femme-fatale from a 50's movie and the whole affect of it was just horribly exciting. Barbara felt at a real disadvantage to be so... vulnerable in front of her. Especially because she was starting to feel really, really attracted to her. She bit her lip a little, conflicted... if she agreed to this, would it be out of pragmatism, practicality, or just because she was having a lot more fun than she wanted to admit. What would Batman do? ...Leave this to one of his sidekicks, it seemed like.  
"...O-Okay. Bu-but this is _just_ for tonight! An-and it doesn't change that I'm going to bring you in!" Barbara insisted. Selina laughed. She took Barbara's hand and pulled slightly, leaving Batgirl to clumsily stumble out of the small crowd and straight into Selina's arms. Their bodies pressed together and Batgirl was a little startled - and perhaps a little jealous when she noticed Selina's breasts making her own look somewhat small. She felt a hand on her ass and let out a quiet yelp, looking up at Catwoman indignantly. The small group was moving toward the both of them, and Selina cleared her throat. "Ah-ah. She's my Sub, and I want some time with her. You can come play with her again later." she declared in a stern tone of voice she hadn't heard Catwoman use before. The group dispersed somewhat... some members simply turned on each other, others went to find other partners - one walked past Selina and gave her a little peck on the cheek, and Selina smiled - swatting her ass as she walked away with a grin. And then... her attention came back down to Barbara.   
"So, had you meant to rub yourself against my pussy, or were you just lucky?" She asked. Batgirl shifted, looking down and realizing her cock was directly between Selina's thighs. With a yelp she pulled back... and saw that her member was ever so slightly wet.   
"O-oh my god I'm so sorry, I-I was-"  
"Oh you adorable little kitten, think about where you are for a moment. Think about where I brought you. I was hoping something like this would happen." Selina interrupted with a chuckle, placing her hands on Barbara's hips and pulling her close again. She parted her thighs a little, slipping Barbara's shaft between them... and then squeezing, making Batgirl quietly moan.  
"A-ah... you did?"  
"It's rare that someone actually succeed in finding out as much about me as you have. I saw you a few times, on the case - with this adorable little concentrating face on, with your nose all scrunched up. That was when I decided to bring you here." Selina said - and idly started to rock her hips, starting to rub at Barbara's shaft.  
"_O-ohg-gosh... _S-so you... knew I was trans the whole time? W-what if I hadn't been into girls?" She asked, trying not to get distracted by how... just, amazing this felt.  
"Oh please, everything about you screams _"Too gay to function."_ I didn't know you were Trans, but as you can probably tell - that changes absolutely nothing about how adorable I find you." Selina grinned. Barbara wasn't sure if it was just her imagination, but her canines seemed to be just a little sharper than usual. Sort of... well, Cat-like. She was also increasingly less and less sure how to reply... all the blood seemed to be rushing out of her brain. She was breathing a little quicker, staring up at Catwoman and trying not to fawn over her so utterly - when Selina parted her legs and stepped back with a wicked grin. Barbara let out a soft whimper - she couldn't help it! And pressed her hands to her cock. She wasn't sure she'd ever been so hard. Selina reached out, and ran her index finger along the underside of Barbara's cock, making her toes curl and drawing another stifled moan from her. "Do you know what else I can tell just by looking at you?" she cooed, leaning closer and closer. "You want to be dominated. You want to be teased... but you're too embarrassed to ask for it." she said, moving back a little and staring intently into Barbara's eyes. She was stunned into silence, her gaze locked with Selina's- but she looked aside and gave a quick nod. God, she would never live this down, but she just felt... she had never felt anything like this before, and it was like she'd surrendered her confidence at the door and just let her lust take over. Selina grinned again, placing her hand on Barbara's hip, the other on the back of her head, before pulling her into a long, passionate kiss. She ran her fingers through Barbara's hair, stroking her back with her other hand as her soft, plush lips pressed to Batgirl's for what felt like an eternity, before she pulled away a few inches and gazed into her eyes. "Before we go any further, though... I want to promise you that anything that happens tonight will remain between us. This is for our mutual enjoyment... and perhaps a way for you to understand me a little better, but most importantly it's private - and not something I will ever use against you in our future confrontations." Selina's fingers ran through her hair and Barbara felt her skin growing hotter, her eyes transfixed on Selina's. The entire world seemed to melt away, and all that was left was her soft, comforting voice. "I have no intention of reforming over one pleasurable night together... and I'm sure we'll have plenty of _confrontations_ after this, but what happens here will never, ever be a part of them. I'm a thief, sure, a criminal too... and as much as you're rather fun to mess with and so clearly enjoy it when I tease you, If you choose to make yourself vulnerable to me for tonight, I won't ever use it as a way to hurt you in the future. If you want to walk away, never speak of this again, and resume our cat-and-mouse somewhere else, I won't stop you, and everything I've said still stands. But I personally want a night of fun with my adorable little kitten, one that she can enjoy just as much as me... and I'd be a little sad if you left, after all." She smiled, and... well, She looked and sounded very, very genuine. Batgirl was conflicted, but... well... she had been nursing a small, very conflicted hate-crush on Catwoman before tonight, and it was swiftly spiraling something much bigger and more confusing. She had never felt so lustful, in all her life no situation ever had her feeling so... desperate for this sort of attention... and Selina's promises here seemed heartfelt and honest, with nothing about what Barbara knew about her indicating that'd she'd lie in a situation like this. She wasn't promising anything unbelievable, but seemed to drop her usual veneer of double-talk and euphemism to bring across the severity of all this. On top of everything else that made Barbara trust her. She shifted on her feet, glancing down for a moment. "W-well... when you put it like that..." she glanced back up. "...I really, really wanna see what you've got planned for me."


End file.
